Protect The Maiden
by MelodyRinn
Summary: A girl, who thought her life was normal until she became a high schooler. At first, she thought she was the only different one, due to her ability to perform magic, but wait until she met these new people. Her life turned upside down as she encounter more challenges waited ahead for her.
1. Chapter 1

Im just gonna makes up some of the last names in Japanese for this story xD Cant really think of anything in English..

Well here are the classes~:

Eve Kirayuki: Code Battle Seraph

Rena Akahana: Wind Sneaker

Aisha Tsukikira: Dimension Witch/ Elemental Master (don't ask, just read)

Chung Sieker: Iron Paladin

Raven Woods:Blade Master

Elsword Seighart: Rune Slayer

Ara Hann: Yama Raja (mostly in uh... Animal fox form, but she acted as a cat so no one could know her true identity :3 yayyyy Ara)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Aisha's POV:

"-ke up!" A voice sounded as it started to became clearer. "Wake up!" It screamed in my ear as my eyes snapped opened. I immediately sat up, throwing the soft blanket across the room. "Ow!" A tiny shriek was heard as I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of it.

A white little kitten was laying on the floor on top of the blanket. "Oh morning Ara, what are you doing down there?" I asked as I let out a yawn before stood up and stretch. I went over to the rectangular window before pulled the curtain over.

I flinched as the bright sunlight of the day enter the room. "You're a really heavy sleeper ya know," Ara mumbled as she stood up and shook herself, getting the blanket off of her.

"Oh sorry did I hit you again?" I giggled as I headed toward the bathroom. My hand reached over the switch and flipped it, I watched my image in the mirror. I'm Aisha Tsukikira, age 15. Today is my first day at high school. I might just look like those other ordinary student, but apparently I'm not.

I have magical power hidden inside me. I had just discovered it 2 years ago when I was chased after I "accidentally" cutted a boy's pony tail. And that wasn't even my fault, he took too long to sharpened a pencil. But I'd learn to control my temper now.. Hopefully.

"Hurry up!" A tiny voice called out as I quickly do my hair and get ready for school. Ara Hann, a white kitten, well, not exactly. She might looked like a kitty to you, but her true feature was hidden so other people won't see it. She's actually a white, nine-tail fox who can hid her 8 other tails to made her look like a kitten.

Noticed I used the word 'kitten', and kept that in mind because even though I said 'fox', she's only 5 inches tall. She doesn't look very frightening, but wait until you see her in human form, cause that scared the crap outta me the first time we met, and it was only 2 years ago.

I quickly changed into the school's uniform before headed downstairs. I wore a white shirt with pointy black collar, a red bow. My shirt was tucked in my black skirt, I wore white high-knee socks and black shoes (like Sailor Moon).

My hair was put up high into curly pig tails with pink, pointy hair ties. "Morning Daddy!" I happily said as I sat down on the chair, hands on the table, impatiently waiting for the food as my stomach growl. "Look like someone is in a good mood today," he smiled.

I live with my dad, he's really kinda smart, plus, he made great food!

"Here you go." He set down a huge dish with diameter of 8 inches, filled with eggs and bacon. And just so you know, I'm a food lover, or a glutton, similar to gobbler but not exactly.

The best part was that, no matter how much I ate, I never get fat. I quickly gobbled down the whole disk as Ara stared at me. "Meow," she gave out a quick call before jumped down from the table and headed down the hallway. Did I mentioned that other don't know she was actually a fox and no one could know that she could talk? No? Ok well I'm mentioning it now.

"Thanks dad! I'll be off," I said before ran out after her. "You need to eat neater and have more manner," she said once I had managed to caught up to her.

"Aha... Sorry," I laughed lightly as she walked ahead.

She always seem very serious, but she was actually very nice once you got to know her. "We're late, class start in 10 minutes so hurry up," Ara said, just as she was about to run, I picked her up.

"Hold your horses, why don't we try the shortcut?" I grinned as I held her in my hands, facing me.

"Shortcut?" She tilted her head slightly to the side. Suddenly her eyes widen. "Oh no... You don't mean..."

"Yep!" I smiled as I concentrated. A purple wand with a gigantic pink heart with 2 white wings at the base. "Hold on tight!"

"W-wait!" Quickly, I put her on my shoulder before did a wave with my wand, in an instance, we landed right in front of the school gate. Ara fell down as I landed on my butt.

"Ow, I really need to work on my landing," I said as I stood up and dusted myself. Ara jumped back on my shoulder before settled herself down.

"I hate teleporting..." She mumbled softly.

"Well it's just practice," I giggled. I grabbed my pack and headed toward the school. I pulled out a thick, layer of sheet before checked my schedule. "First period, math. Second is science. Then lunch and 30 extra minutes of free time. Third is history. Fourth is Language Art. Then fifth is world languages," I mumbled, loud enough for Ara to heard it.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Before class~

"Aishaaaaaa~" a voice shrieked behind me as I entered the room. I only had a couple of second to looked before a force pushed me hard, causing me to leaned against the door for support.

"Ow... Hi Echo," I greeted as she pulled away. Echo was my best friend since the beginning of middle school. She was an alchemist, meaning she can create potions.

"Hi, miss you!" She pulled out a huge, pink lollipop and put it in her mouth.

"You still have that habit?" I asked upon seeing her sucking on it.

"Yep! Lollipop is my life! I love you Lolli!" I laughed as she put it in the wrapper and hugged it before pulled it out and continued sucking it. Same as me, she was wearing the school uniform.

* * *

After school~

"So you're planning to look for a job now?" Echo asked as we walked down the mall.

"Yep, can't rely on my dad most of the time."

"Want some candy Ara?" Echo asked the cat laying on my shoulder.

"M-Meow..." She sounded nervously as she moved back a little away from the candy. Ara hate sweet, it somehow made her get weaker for an amount of time if she ate it.

"She said no thank you," I replied for her.

"More for me then!" Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I fell backwards, dropping my pack as my stuff fell out of the bag.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Are you ok!?" Echo asked as she helped me up before I dusted my cloth and gave her a small nod.

"Watch where you going!" A voice snapped as I looked up, meeting face to face with a redhead. He was wearing black jeans and black jacket over a red T-shirt.

"What? You're the one who bumped into me first!" I threw back at him. _Ugh, losing my temper again!_ I thought as I tried to calm down.

"Shut up grape. Lower your speed limit the next time." _Grape!? What's up with this guy?_ I grunted slightly and was about to spoke up until the guy next to him spoke up.

"I'm sorry, he's very short temper," he gave me a smile as he apologized. He wore a white shirt and navy blue jeans. He had long, blond hair, his cerulean eyes and his kind smile made him looked like a prince.

I blushed at his response and tried to think of something to reply back.

"So what are you girls doing here?" He asked randomly, as if trying to change the subject.

"Oh I'm looking for a job," I said.

"And I'm just tagging along," Echo said.

"A job? I know there's this amazing place called the Chung Sieker's . It's totally awesome. It's totally fun. It's amazing. It's-" Before he could continued, I interrupted him.

"You're Chung Sieker aren't you?"

"Totally..."

"Hm... Yea I guess."

"Really? Well when can you start?"

"Now is fine."

"Awesome."

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

So how was it? xD good? bad? tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aisha's POV:

"Here, put these on," Chung handed me a maid outfit.

"..." I stayed silence as I saw the clothes. "Why... These? I came here a couple of time, but I never saw the waiters wore it."

"Cause they are only for beginners. You need to wear that in order to see how well you work with guests," Chung happily replied as he flashed me a smile. I unwillingly changed into it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a maid outfit that stopped at my thigh. _Good thing these don't came with a wig..._ I thought as I stepped out, sighing.

"Woa! You're cute!" Echo exclaimed as I let out a small smile. The truth is.. I had never feel so embarrassing in my entire life.

"Alright, I'll guide you from here," Chung smiled as he led me outside. "Since everyone else are on a break, just give these to the customers and made them happy."

He pushed some silver trays filled with cakes and drinks toward me. I nodded before picked one up at the time. I had trouble at first but I was able to managed it later on. "Good afternoon~ please enjoy some cakes and drinks," I smiled as I set down there dishes and glasses.

"Thank you," a girl in her mid age thanked me as she picked up her glass and took a sip. I slipped away before delivered the rest to the other customers. _Somehow... Just seeing the other happy made me feel happy too..._ I smiled at that thought as I watched everyone having fun, chatting and enjoying their time.

Narrator's POV:

The redhead moved toward his friend who was leaning against the counter, observing the girl. "Why did you do it?" He asked the blond boy.

"Hm?" He was knocked back to reality as the voice startled him. "The maid outfit, you know it's not part of this."

"Oh I was just wanted to see how she look with that... Don't you think she's cute?"

"Tch, ugly as hell," the redhead chuckled.

"Your expectation are too high, Elsword."

"And yours are too low, Chung."

"Touche."

Just as they were talking, the lollipop girl popped up and stood next to them as her eyes trained on her friend. "The maid outfit look cute on her, but making her do it isn't worth it" She said, startled the 2.

"E-Excuse me?" Chung cleared his throat as he looked at her.

"I overheard your conversation, and I think that making her do this isn't very nice."

"Don't worry, we meant no harm."

"HE," Elsword corrected. "HE meant no harm. I promise nothing."

"Sorry for his rudeness," Chung apologized awkwardly.

She simply nodded. "But seeing her that happy, guess it's worth it."

Aisha's POV:

I panted as I flopped down on the chair and rested my head in my hands on top of the counter. "You did well," Chung complimented.

"So... Did I get it?" I asked.

"Yep, work started tomorrow after school. And don't worry, you don't have to wear that," he added.

"Phew, that's a relief."

"Thought you look good in it though," he laughed as I blushed lightly. _He's so nice... And kind..._ My heart pound a little fast as I stared at him. His cerulean eyes sparkle, his blond hair perfectly suit him.

"Aisha, let's go home," Echo nudged me, snapping me out of my trance as I stood up and went to change. After that, I headed straight home after saying a goodbye to Echo.

I threw my bag on the floor before I flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Ara jumped up on the soft mattress and sat next to me. "Those 2... Something about them is off," she murmured faintly, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Hm? They seem normal," I said, confused.

"Nevermind," she shook her head before stood and ran downstairs.

"Hm... I'm hungry, should get something to eat," I said to myself before stood up and followed Ara downstairs.

Night~

"No no! You're doing it wrong!" Ara complained as I tried to summoned a starball, but instead, it came out as a fireball.

"WAAAA this is hard!" Frustrate, I threw the book up before let myself falling backwards into the bed.

"That's what I'm telling you, learning magic is hard. Now up up! Try again."

"But... I'm tired..." I pouted.

Ara sighed, "alright then... Gotta do this my own way." She mumbled lightly. Confused, I watched her. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her, causing me to flinched. As the light died out, what stood there wasn't a cat anymore, it was a human.

A girl stood there with long, straight, black hair that was loose, waving around. She wore a black and white shirt with red outlines. Her shirt was as long as her red skirt, nearly covered it. She wore a black, fury jacket and black gloves. She had on a black boot that reached up to her thigh on one leg while she had on a simple black high heel on the other. She held a black and golden spear in her hand as the fox-like pin on her hair glowed.

"Gotta do this my way," an evil grin found its way on her face as my eyes widen in terror, knowing what her intention was. "Get ready, this is gonna be a long night." I could literally see she was burning with fire, even in the background as her eyes stared at me, red fire lit up in those golden eyes, burning with determination and evilness.

3 hrs later~

"No! Do it again!" Ara snapped as I whined. She held up her spear and growled.

"Ok ok!" I said, as I tried to picked up the magic spell book, a spell caught my attention. I read the description before my eyes lit up,

"Ooo how about this one?" I ready my staff and concentrated on my magic. Ara leaned over, trying to looked at what I was talking about. She narrowed her eyes before her eyes widen.

"Wait no Aisha-!"

"Energy Spurt!" I felt the enemy surrounded me as my power let out a power wave, blasting the area around me with spurt of energy. Ara got caught in the spell as it threw her backwards, slamming her against the wall.

"Oops..." I mumbled softly as I saw my room was a mess. Ara stabbed her spear into the ground and struggled to get up, she leaned on the spear as she put her other hand on her head, probably to stop her head from feeling dizzy.

"Ok, and our lesson end today..." She stumbled once before turned back into a small kitten.

"Yay!" I shrieked in joy before I unsummoned my staff and climbed onto bed.

"So lucky I put a barrier around this room," Ara mumbled as she climbed on bed next to me. I hugged her little body and soon, I was asleep.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The chase

Narrator's POV:

In one peaceful morning...

BOOM!

Hm, did I say peaceful? I meant the opposite.

"No no no no! You're doing it wrong again. And not only that, you nearly lit the house on fire!" The white kitten growled as she impatiently paced around. The purple mage sat on the bed nervously with her hands hugging her staff tightly. "You're suppose to create a starball, not a fireball."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time," the mage sighed, you don't really want to mess with Ara once she got mad. She might, as in 80% chance, go all out on you.

"Aisha! Come down for breakfast!" A voice called out before Aisha anxiously replied back.

"I'll be right there!" Then she turned to the kitten, "um... You want something?"

"It's fine, you go ahead." Aisha nodded before closed the door behind her and ran downstairs. Ara sighed as she settled down. _Somehow her presence is getting stronger... I could clearly sense it without being next to her,_ she thought silently. _Should be careful from now..._

Aisha's POV:

"I'll be going, bye daddy," I waved to my dad before headed out. Later, I was accompanied by the white kitten. "There you are, did you eat?" Ara nodded as she jumped on my shoulder.

"Aisha, you need to learn how to produce the starballs by today, promise me that," she said, a slight hint of worriness was in her voice. I thought it was only my imagination, but as I glanced over, her expression told me that I wasn't imagine it. She WAS worry.

"Mm, I promise!" I assured her as I let out a smile.

* * *

Afternoon~

I had just finished working at the Chung Sieker's Cafe. Ara jumped on my head and settled down as I pulled the bag over my shoulder and headed out. As I took a couple of steps, I suddenly felt Ara's small body stiffened on my head.

"Aisha... Teleport home... Now!" Ara said as I stopped in my track and glanced up at her.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later, teleport home NOW!"

I was confuse but I did what she said. I summoned my staff and concentrated on my magic, but with one wave, I knew something was wrong. "I... Can't do it.."

"Damn, should've known!" Ara murmured under her breath. "New plan, run." I listened to her this time. I started running toward my house direction, but someone suddenly blocked my way. "Turn around," Ara said and I did what she said and ran the opposite. I really have no idea where I'm going, just so you know. Without knowing what's going on, I already figured out that something dangerous was approaching us.

"Can't you turn into human form?" I asked through my panting.

"No! Don't you remember the rule, I need to wait at least for a week in order to changed into human form again."

"Right, my bad..." I tried to think of a plan in my head as I speed up. But since I was too busy on thinking, I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ended up in a dead end.

"Way to go Aisha," Ara mumbled before she jumped down. I turned around at the same time 2 dark figure arrived. They both dressed in black cloak and black hoodies, barely noticeable. Just as I was about to take a step backwards, a hand came I over my mouth as the other grabbed both my wrists and held it behind my back.

"Mmph!" Was all it came out as I struggled. Ara turned around, her eyes widen before it became a glare. The same bright light engulfed her again, transforming her once it died out. She took appearance as a nine-tail fox, literally, with 9 tails behind her, she looked 2/3 my size. Her golden eyes glowed as a growl came out from her throat. Seeing the fox, the other 2 back away, sensing the danger. But her target wasn't them, it was the one behind me.

"Ara...?" The one behind me said, he sounded shock as I felt his grip loosen a little.

"Yes, now let go of her," Ara replied coldly as she took a step forward, letting out a low growl.

"Sorry, no can't do," the man said. But as he tried to pull me back, a bullet went straight passed his head, missing only by an inch.

"Hold it." A voice called out above as I looked up. Another 2 dark figures stood there. Base on the voice, I could tell it was a boy. one held a gigantic gun that was as big as him and the other had a hand rested on his waist as he had a giant sword hanging over his shoulder. Since their back was toward the moonlight, I can't see their faces very clearly.

"3 against 1? That doesn't seem fair," the other sounded before he motioned toward his companion. "What do you say? Should we join the party?"

"You said it."

* * *

the next chapter is coming soon~

Hm... A lil short but oh well x3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secret Society

Aisha's POV:

The 2 figures jumped down and landed between the other 2 figures and the 3 of us. The mysterious figure with the gigantic gun jumped in front of the other 2 before he released a devastating war-cry, stunning the 2 as the other one with the sword jumped behind the one who was holding me. I have no idea what he did but the grip on me loosen. I turned around to find he was on the floor. Shock by the scene, I took a quick step back. My gaze traveled up to my saver before my eyes widen.

If I'm not mistaken, the one who stood in front of me took the name as Elsword. He had some black part near his left ear on his spiky, messy, red hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with black, long gloves that reached up nearly to his shoulder. He wote a white belt with sharp, huge, red and white spiky metal that reached down nearly to his ankles. He wore black armor pants with black and red shoes. He weight 2 swords, one was red and black and the other one was red with white outline.

I looked at the other one and recognized him as Chung, the owner of the Chung Sieker's Cafe. He wore white armors with some blue parts. On his waist were a giant, blue, metal-like belt, at the side somewhat looked like a golden metal strapped on his waist. Another red string was hanging on his lower waist, only going the opposite direction as the other one. He wore white armor pant and similar white armors shoes. He pulled out 2 handcuffs before cuffed the 2.

Ara had turned back to a little kitten as she jumped back on my shoulder. "You're not hurt right?" Elsword spoke up. Startled, I looked up at him, it took me a while to know that he was talking to me before I gave a quick nod. "Chung! Get this one, too," he called out before walking toward me, stepping over the unconscious body on the floor. "Anyway... These people that you had encountered with are apart of the Soul Eater Organization, or SEO for short, they hunt for powerful mage and use their magic to create some powerful stuff who know what."

_... What did he just say?_ A thought came into my mind. He paused only to put his sword back in the swordcase. I stood there, confuse, obviously. I tried to took in what he just said but it just make no sense.

"Well, let just get to the point, Grape. I need you to join us in our society." _Society?... What society!? Is he the bad guy who go around to kidnap girls? Is he a pedophile? Wait, does he even old enough to became one? _I stared at him like he had just say something crazy. _I mean, that was crazy right? _Uncertain on whether to believe him or not, I replied in one simple word.

"No."

"What? Did you even listen to what I had just said!?" He frowned.

"Yes, I did, but my answer is no."

"Brat. This is for your own good."

_What the heck? What's up with this guy!? First asked me to join a strange group, now he's insulting me?_ "What's up with your attitude!?"

"What's up with your morality?"

"What the-! Where's your manner?"

"Where's your senses?"

"You-!"

"Ahem..." A voice sounded as I looked over, Chung stood there awkwardly as he faced us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we don't have all night for this.."

"He's right," Ara spoke up. She was so quiet the entire time that I didn't even notice she was there. "Aisha, you need to join the society. It's for your own good."

"Eh? What's this cat?" Elsword asked as he raised an eyebrow curiously at Ara. In one swift motion, he reached out his hand and grabbed her. "What kind of toy is this? Does it even have a button?" He turned her around, as if checking for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he decided to shook her up and down, back and forth as Ara desperately waving her paws around. "How can this thing seem so real?"

"You bastard! Put me down!" Ara yelped, I could tell she was dizzy, so I quickly snatched her back from the redhead.

"Eh? It even know what to say!" Chung facepalmed himself as I hugged Ara in my arm protectively, away from the redhead's range.

"Elsword! That's no toy, that's the legendary nine-tail fox!"

"It is!?" His voice rose as his eyes widen. Again, Chung facepalmed himself. "Oops..."

Ara shook herself before jumped up on my head and settled down. She licked one paw before hissed at Elsword. "You're so lucky I currently can't use my human form."

"Jeez, I said I'm sorry already," he raised up both his hand as his shoulders moved up and down, shrugging.

"You never said that!"

"Well I'm saying it now." She stared at him before rested her head on mine and started mumbling under her breath. I glanced up and listened intensely to what she was saying.

"She said that there's no point in talking to a stupid head like you," I said to Elsword.

"What-!? There's no point in talking to a cat!" He threw back.

"Can't we settle this in a calm, nonviolence conversation?" Chung said as he let out a nervous laugh.

"I agree," I sided with him in order to get both of them to stop.

"And Aisha, joining our society isn't bad, it just so that we can keep an eye on you, we meant no harm," Chung turned to me before he bowed slightly and gave me a beautiful and gentle smile. I blushed to my max as I shifted around slightly, unable to kept my eyes off of him. I could already felt my heart pounding against my ribs.

"It's useless, no matter how much you say, she-" Elsword started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"I'll do it!" I replied happily as I returned the smile.

"...Will accept..." Elsword finished as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Who says I won't join?"

"What the-! Your mind change that fast?..." He mumbled as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Well, guess this is a new start," Chung said cheerfully as he, once again, let out that same beautiful and gentle smile, and maybe a little playful too.

* * *

the next chapter is coming soon~


End file.
